digimon ocs adventure
by graysean86
Summary: A group of children from around the planet are brought to a strange new world by circumstances beyond their control. and now it is their job to save it.
1. oc request

**Authors notes:**

**Graysean86 is here again with a new story. And by new I mean new. It will be a digimon fanfic and the entire cast of digidestined will be OCs. **

**Heres the basic summary:**

**A team of children from around the planet are brought to a strange new world because of circumstances beyond their control. And it is now their job to save it.**

**I'm gonna need help for this one. I will only choose seven to accompany my oc on this wild adventure. 4 guys and 3 girls. And there maybe shipping, though I am a guy I do like good romance bits.**

**Now here is my oc**

**Name: Sean Mirainui**

**Gender: Male**

**Country of Origin: USA**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Caucasion with brown hair. Black glasses with a small metal bar on each side (nearsighted). Purple short sleeve shirt underneath a gray sleeveless vest. Jean pants. White socks and grey shoes. Digivice holder on his belt.**

**Digivice: Purple with white highlights, later becomes black with gold highlights. Silver buttons for both colors chemes.**

**Bio: Sean was born in Georgia, USA, and is carefree and fun loving, but can be very hotheaded but is also sweet and kind to people who needs it, and is willing to protect anyone who is his friend with his life. And he likes exploring new places and meeting new people. But when the situation calls for it, he becomes very serious, as though his personality has done a complete 180.**

**Special traits: climbing, spelunking (cave exploration), swimming**

**Digimon partner: Dorumon (I'm going to point out that Dorumon is not my favorite because he becomes Alphamon. But because he has an entire feature-length movie centered around him. You know he is awesome for that.)**

**Personality: Dorumon is a lot like his partner, but is a little bit more wild when it comes to fighting Digimon. And he makes friends with Sean quite easily.**

**Digivolution path: anyone who has seen the movie Digital Monster: X-evolution knows Dorumons digivolving path.**

**Now, I will need ocs submitted so here's what I want to see. **

**Name: (I want a real name like Ross or Rachel. The last name can be anything you want so long as it isn't profane.)**

**Country of origin: (like I said from around the world. Now I know about the language barrier but eff it cause its my story.)**

**Gender**

**Age: (nothing older than 15 not younger than 10)**

**Appearance: (this includes clothes)**

**Digivice: It is call the D-Chip digivice and it uses special data chips to digivolve your digimon, but these chips are only unlocked after your partner digivolves to that level for the first time. The digivice is capable of being used as communicator, a locator for other digivices, and when it is flipped open and your character uses a special data chip, to digivolve. Appearance wise it looks like the PET advanced used in Megaman Battle Network 4. The only thing I want to know about this is the color scheme, which should be based on your chosen partner.**

**Basic bio and personality: I want to know who they are**

**Special traits: like fishing, hacking, or swimming stuff like that.**

**Partner digimon (you character only gets one):**

**It can be any digimon you want so long as it is a Rookie level and you can't pick my partner digimon. And try to be original with this, I don't want it filled up by Patamon and Agumon. I'm not saying you can't choose fan favorites like them I just want you to be original. If you want it to be something like agumon or gaomon you are free to do so. **

**Gender: I know digimon technically don't have gender but It will make it easier to write.**

**Basic personality description: I want to know what your partner is like.**

**Digivolution path:(if the digimon you chose has multiple digivolving paths, pick the one you feel would best work with your human oc.)**

**I want to know its: In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega levels, so sorry it can't be shoutmon( ok almost any rookie level digimon)**

**And that's it please leave your ocs in the reviews or simply send me a PM. Tell me what you think of the digivice and what you think of my oc. With that said please send in an oc and follow fave and review.**


	2. oc descriptions

**authors note**

**Happy Holidays everyone and here is the descriptions of the ocs, next update is the first real chapter I promise. **

**And I'm going to openly state right now that some of you are probably gonna hate me for who I chose as the villain for the first story arc, a hint it was one of the hero digimon from adventure 02. Told ya you would hate me.**

**And also a gogglehead was submitted but he is not the leader. If you wish to see my oc go to the pervious chapter.**

**But first here are the ocs I have chosen(note I will be using the American names of the digimon)**

**First the ones submitted to me via PM,( and also these 2 forgot to add the in training levels so I added them.)**

**From wisdom-jewel, we have**

**Oc #2**

**Name: Aysun Reis, nickname is often Sun, AR but most people use her family name Reis placement of her name**

**Country of Origin: Scotland **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Aysun is a frail looking girl, she has tan skin, deep brown almost black eyes and black frizzy hair. She is about 4'8 and weighs around 90 lbs. She often wears loose clothing. Aysun always wear muted clothing like a soft peach tunic shirt and blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. However she will wear her blue plaid school uniform. At times she wears a loose fitting hijab, or a head scarf, if she is around new or non-related people. She wears glasses to help her poor vision. **

**Digivice: White and purple**

**Basic Bio: Aysun was born in Glasgow, Scotland to a Scottish-Turk (mother, Damla) and an Turkish immigrant (father, Erol). She has three older brothers (Kemal, Musa, and Osman). Aysun has asthma for all her of her life and learn to deal with it. It didn't** **help that she is the only girl but the baby of the family as well. That means she is often cuddle a lot due to her frail body and position of the family. However she did learn how to defend herself thanks to horseplaying she did with Osman, only brother closest to her age and treats her more like a person and not a baby. Aysun has always done well with school. However her status as the baby changed when she got younger cousins which she would watch over there. **

**Personality: Aysun is very much a studious young lady.****She often provides useful information and at times provides some emotional support. At times she would act like a mother since she is often concern with others' well being. Most of the time she is very quiet and reserved and rarely get in the way. This makes people think she is weak and easy to defeat (physically or emotionally) however she does know how to kick some major butt and isn't afraid to use her sharp, clever tongue to defeat anyone. She often chides people but in a soft spoken way. Aysun doesn't like to complain about anything even if she is troubled. Overall, Aysun plays the Girl Friday to any leader and often act as mother to the others. She is very well-mannered and at times can be formal when needed. Though she would loosen up thanks to her Digimon. Aysun does love to investigate and has a strong urge to learn new things. **

**Digimon Partner: Impmon **

**Gender: Male**

**Basic Personality: A chaotic neutral who doesn't care for the rules or doesn't bother to learn them anyway. However he is very respectful to anyone he respects or a worthy opponent. Before he meet Aysun, he only lived for himself and only for himself. He doesn't care about good or evil since he thinks that just stupid and for the weak-willed. Impmon is very cunning, loves to banter to anyone, very sarcastic and often rude. He does have a hard time making strong bonds with anyone. This changed after meeting Aysun since he learned that at times if something is worth fighting, it is worth fighting with ones that care for you. He starts calling her Moon goddess since her name means "beautiful as the moon." He becomes a faithful and mellow as he evolves to the next step. **

**Digivolution path: Yaamon-Impmon-Wizardmon-Reapmon-Beelzemon**

**And from best oc maker we have**

**Oc #3**

**Name: Artur Blaze**

**Country: Lived and was born in Brazil but now lives at the United States, Michigan, Novi,**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: He has black eyes and dark brown hair. He wears a red and gold pants with a red belt that has a large silver buckle, a gold V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a red trench-coat with gold lining going down the sleeves and black boots. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, a pair of red fingerless gloves. He also wears a strap, that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. The hole thing has a fire design. He also has a pair of red goggles with an orange strap and dark lens strapped on his forehead.**

**D-Chip: Red and gold**

**Personality: Artur is brave and loyal, he would do anything for his friends without a second thought. He's also very stubborn and doesn't know when to give up, unless he sees his partners in danger. He also gives others a second chance unless they done something personal to him, then it's just roasting them alive. He can easily tell the difference of evil and darkness and is a big fan of dragon and demonic digimon. He can be very annoying when bored and considered a j***, but he's only focusing on something else or distracted, he also doesn't have a very big attention span when he isn't fighting, on a case, or just gaming. His favorite games are Pokemon and Skylanders. He also has some ego and is NOT a fan of sports.**

**BIO: Artur grew up with his father, mother and irritating little brother on Brazil, but he moved to the US when he was 12. He barely left the house since he preferred to play with his LapTop and other consoles, though he had few friends at school. **

**Special Traits: Gaming and strategizing, though it's mostly improvisation.**

**Partner: Hackmon**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Hackmon is brave and hot blooded. He loves to fight and nearly nothing can stop him while fighting, besides hunger since he's a bottomless pit. He's also very friendly and curious, often getting in trouble. When fighting for those he cares for, he might lose himself in rage and stay unable to recall what happened during battle.**

**Evolution Path: Babydmon-Hackmon-BaoHackmon-SaviorHackmon-Jesmon**

**(now I know that artur lives in America, but he was born in Brazil, so he counts as from another country)**

**Now the next 5 ocs were actually submissions of my friends from school I mentioned I needed ocs and they wrote ocs down on paper and gave em to me.**

**So here they are**

**oc #4**

**Name: Merida James**

**Age: 13 ½**

**Gender: Female**

**Country of origin: Ireland**

**Appearance: Red hair, NOT GINGER, cut in layered bob that goes everywhere. Pale green eyes, NOT HAZEL. Pale skin and freckles on her nose. She wears a n electric blue t shirt wsith maroon stripes, pine green cargo shorts with way to many pockets, and black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and maroon ball cap.**

**D-chip: Blue with gold highlights**

**Bio and personality: NOT A GIRLY GIRL. The last time someone called her cute, she broke the dudes nose. Hot headed and unladylike, she likes cars instead of fashion. She was born in Bangor, she has a little brother and sister, Martin and Marsha who are twins, both 9 years old, whom she almost always gets into fights with. She almost always starts a fight and but deep down she truly does care for her friends and little siblings. She is very proud of her Irish heritage. She enjoys music and eating sweets.**

**Digimon partner: Gabumon**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: very softspoken, shy and well mannered, and very hard to get angry. But when he does get angry, there are only 3 words of advice, RUN LIKE HELL.**

**Digivolution path: Tsunomon-Gabumon-Garurumon-WereGarurumon-MetalGarurumon**

**#5 (hehe, this guy didn't really give me much so I have a little more free rain with this one)**

**Name: Zach Yuro**

**Age: 14**

**Country of origin: Spain**

**Appearance: dark hair, blue eyes, tannish skin, black jacket, beige shirt, shorts and yellow sneakers.**

**Personality and bio: As the brainiac of the group, he loves to learn and is more studious than Aysun. He is currently studying the D-chips and thinks they are something else. Born in Madrid, he is an only child. And spends a majority of his time on his laptop (he actually brought his, he was on his desktop when came to the digital world) and is trying to see what makes the digital world tick. He truly cares for his new friends, The Digidestined (the ocs), and the digimon alike.**

**D-chip: whitish brown with lavender highlights.**

**Digimon partner: Mushroomon**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: a big goofball, like Gomamon from digimon adventure, he sometimes messes up the research of Zach, but he never gives up.**

**Digivolution path: Budmon-Mushroomon-Woodmon-Cherrymon-Puppetmon**

**Oc #6**

**Name: Miu Sekkai**

**Country of origin: Japan (we all know at least one oc would be Japanese)**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Light red hair with a single blue hair dye streak, emerald green eyes. Light blue shirt with a japanese dragon on it, red skirt that goes to just above her knees, black leggings, and boots. **

**Digivice: green with blue highlights**

**Bio: Born in Tokyo, she is a girly girl who loves fashion and is really interested in Japanese mythology, represented by her shirt, which sports an image of Ryujin, the Japanese dragon god of the sea. She is an only child but doesn't let it bother her. She is a very good cook.**

**Personality: **

**In the kitchen: a no-nonsense perfectionist.**

**Out of the kitchen: A light-hearted bubbly girl who sometimes finds things adorable that wouldn't be considered adorable by other people.**

**Digimon partner: Betamon**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: an optimist who always says (say it with me everybody) MOMENTAI.**

**Digivolution path: Bukamon-Betamon-Seadramon-MegaSeadramon-MetalSeadramon**

**Oc#7**

**Name: Matthew Richards**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Country of origins: Canada**

**Appearance: Bluenette (has blue hair like chrom or lucina) Yellow eyes white skin. Aviator shades, Hoodie, Red "Green Day" Shirt, brown shorts (come on hes Canadian 40 degrees for us, would be like 70 for him), white shoes.**

**Digivice: Yellow with black highlights**

**Bio: born in Toronto, Hes a helper who can always be counted on by his friends, and his blended family of his mom, stepdad, and his twin stepsisters.**

**Personality: He's the reliable one like Joe.**

**Digimon partner: Kunemon**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: An analyst who will try to aim for her opponents weakspot, but she tends to wisecrack and break the fourth wall.**

**Digivolution path: Motimon-Kunemon-Flymon-Okuwamon-GranKuwagamon**

**Oc #8**

**Name: Vincent Braginski (This guys name was literally decided on a coin flip in real life)**

**Gender: Male**

**Country of Origin: Siberia**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Blonde, Blue eyes, pale, Black Trench coat, wool shirt, gray scarf, jeans, boots.**

**Digivice: Black with grey highlights**

**Bio: Born in Vladivostok, he has to younger sisters that he looks after like a bear to its cubs, and cares for them like any good brother would. He also won the Vladivostok fishing competition 7 years in a row.**

**Personality: hes a pretty blunt guy, and he comes off as a loner at first. But once he opens up and you get to know him hes the most caring guy in the world, having to look after his sisters while his parents are away on business. However it's the loner part of his personality that puts him at odds with Sean.**

**Digimon Partner: Bearmon**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: he's a nice guy, definitely more open than his partner. He is also at odds with Dorumon, just like his partner is with Dorumon's partner**

**Digivolution path: Wanyamon-Bearmon-Grizzlymon-GrapLeomon-Dinotigermon**

**Authors notes:**

**And here are the ocs the last five I will once again say they are from friends of mine at school. Any way tell me what you think of the ocs in the reviews. Okay please follow fave and review This is graysean86 signing off for now.**


End file.
